beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlotte Rumancek
This character belongs to ChelsieLynn Charlotte Rumancek is the daughter of Lynda, her father is unknown and considered dead to her. Charlotte has a brother named Peter that she grew up with, along with her cousin, Destiny, since they're all roughly the same age they got along peacefully. After some soul searching Destiny and Charlotte where able to track down her other family, Matt and Vicki Donovan in Mystic Falls Charlotte is apart of the Rumancek and Donovan Family. Early Life Charlotte is the older sister of Peter Rumancek and the only daughter to Lynda. Only being born a year before Peter, it is still unclear as to where she was born, they protected each other right off. Growing up was somewhat difficult for Charlotte, considering she was a Gypsy, they never settled in one place for too long. At a young age Destiny and herself became pick pocketers and it eventually evolved into con-artist, they learned well from their family and it soon became a security blanket. Charlotte made it a living even while moving around with her mother and brother, that's when they settled in a town called Hemlock Grove in Pennsylvania. Hemlock Grove Location: Hemlock Grove, Pennsylvania :: When arriving in Hemlock Grove they moved into Nicolae's old trailer, it was old and dusty but it was home, it always had been since they were kids. From the yard they could see The Godfrey place, the siblings has heard stories about the family but never had the privilege of meeting them. Charlotte met up with Destiny when they first arrived and agreed to live with her and be a special guest with her work. Charlotte hated leaving her brother behind but he promised to visit as much as he could, with that she moved in immediately. :: Charlotte caught word that Peter was befriending a Upyr and quickly had to intervine. When she realized that the Upry, or Roman Godfrey, did realize what he truly was she figured it was best to just keep an out on them. Peter told Charlotte that Roman and himself have been having the same dreams and that it's some sort of connection she couldn't deny that they had to figure out what they linking them. Charlotte was there with Lynda and Peter when Roman witnessed Peter's transformation, he was stunned and had a look of amazement on his face. Charlotte and Roman fell asleep on the couch together as they waited for Peter to return. :: While Peter and Roman were hunting down the Vargulf, Destiny and Charlotte desided to see if she had any other family members from her fathers side. After plenty of soul searching they realized that she had two siblings in Virgina, going with her gut like her mother always told her, she went to Mystic Falls to look for them. Relationships *'Olivia Godfrey ' *'Shelley Godfrey' *'Letha Godfrey' 'Lynda Rumancek' "What was the one thing I taught you, Charlie? Always trust your gut, never second guess that feeling you get deep inside of you. No one knows you better than you. Don't ask questions.. just act on impulse." ''-'Lynda to Charlotte' Lynda Rumancek is a very laid back mother, she loves her children to death and will never let anything happen to them. Lynda is not one to back down from a challenge unless it is deemed suicidal. Lynda is the type of mother that believes in her children and trust their decisions in life. When Charlotte was first born Lynda was young, but she knew that Charlotte was special and she knew that she would love her no matter what. Even after Charlotte's half brother, Peter, was born their relationship was still strong and they bonded even more over the fact that Peter completed their family. When Lynda learned that Peter was a werewolf and Charlotte was most likely a witch she was beyond blessed to have such special, beautiful children to call hers. After the accident where Peter scratched Charlotte she realized that it was probably meant to be and yet she never gave up on either of her children. After learning that Charlotte was going to pursue her other siblings in Virginia Lynda was nothing but supportive. 'Peter Rumancek' ''"It doesn't matter that we don't share the same father.. whoever they are, they're both assholes anyway for leaving us. We have Lynda, our mother, and we have each other. That is all that matters Charlie, we will always be family." -'Peter about Family' Growing up Peter and Charlotte where inseparable. Like every Gypsy family they always looked after each other and took care of one another. When it came to their grand-father, Nicolae, he treated them equally. Both telling them the same stories and talking them to the same place. When Peter first realized that he was a werewolf Charlotte was there with him throughout the whole thing, even though it put her life in jeopardy she didn't leave his side. Charlotte is a year older then Peter and even though they don't share the same father (or even know who they are) it doesn't stop them from calling themselves brother and sister. To Gypsies blood doesn't matter, it's the loyalty you have to one another and the bond that is connected. During one of his transformations Peter accidentally scratched Charlotte and it caused her to start changing at random. Unlike Peter, Charlotte needed to have control over it fast so she did the only thing that was necessary, risking every bodies life, including herself. 'Roman Godfrey' "You're a Rumancek! Are you sure you're related to Peter? Shee-it, I guess all gypsies aren't scum after all. Where has Peter been hiding you? I guess he would after he shacked up with my cousin." ''-''Roman to Charlotte At first the relationship between Roman and Charlotte was rocky, she never trusted his kind and wasn't planning on it, but they eventually started having mutual feelings about each other and it sprouted into a nice friendship. But when she heard that her brother and Roman were becoming friends she had to trust him and at least try. Charlotte watched his relationship with his younger sister, Shelley, and realized that he was nothing like his mother Olivia. Even though he craved blood be never brought harm to anyone other then himself. After Roman watched Peter transform into a wolf he looked over at Charlotte with a sly smirk and spoke "When can I watch you change?". Charlotte fell asleep against Roman on the couch while they waited for Peter to return, unlike Destiny who felt bad in him, Charlotte felt some good in him and it was only when it came to the people he cared about. After the death of his cousin/half-sister and watching his younger getting shot right in front of him, Charlotte came to terms that this was his breaking point and his life was going to determine his actions within the next 24 hours. Mystic Falls Mystic Falls, Virginia Relationships *Stefan Salvatore (close friends) *Damon Salvatore (close friends) *Tyler Lockwood (close friends) *Jeremy Gilbert (close friends) Matt Donovan Elena Glibert Caroline Forbes Tyler Lockwood Physical Appearance Charlotte is a very beautiful young woman, she resembles her mother in some ways but it's obvious that she looks more like her father. Charlotte has sharp green eyes that are bright enough to where you can see the specks of brown in them, her brown hair shines in the light and cascades down around her oval shaped face and stops mid back. Charlotte's height is around 5'5", she has tanned olive toned skin and some freckles that decorate her face. Charlotte has a thin, well built physique, she weights at least 115 lbs and most of it is muscle considering she is a wolf and runs a lot. Charlotte's nickname is "Charlie" to some and she doesn't mind. Her features are breathing taking and sometimes it leaves people speechless, it is easy that Charlotte can she classified as "stuck up" or "uppity" because some think she thinks highly of herself. Charlotte is a mysterious person when you don't know everything about her, she enjoys keeping people in the dark about her past and has fun playing with peoples emotions when it comes to her. According to Roman Godfrey and Stefan Salvatore "Charlotte is stunning and has this mysterious aura that surrounds her, it's almost memorizing just to stand next to her." The Werewolf After the accident Charlotte wasn't able to control when she turned, since she was created there was no determining her transformations. Throughout the year the Rumanceks' lived in a valley where Charlotte could change and roam free, Peter taught her things during the full moons and Charlotte listened to everything he had to teach. When it was finally under control she could change on full moons with her brother and run with him through the woods. When Charlotte transforms into a werewolf it's a fascinating metamorphosis, her skin appears to be melting off of her body and listening to the sounds of bones cracking echos, just watching the change is life altering. After the conversion from a human to a werewolf, Charlotte is just as beautiful as a wolf as she is a human. Charlotte's coat is beautifully peppered with light grey and white, she has bright yellow eyes and sharp white teeth. She is able to hear you and understand what you say but it is impossible for her to speak back. Like Peter, she never transforms on an empty stomach, in fear that will both hunt and kill innocent people. At first Charlotte hated what she had become, she had to deal with the possibility of people maybe finding out or a accident where she changes a persons life forever. But after a couple years, Charlotte came to terms with it and embraced who she had become, she thanked her brother for showing her her path in life and sometimes loves being a wolf more than a human. Personality Charlotte is much like her brother in some ways with her personality; she is charming and sometimes outgoing, and she's very intelligent. She is the type of girl that is at times brutally honest and doesn't hold back the truth or what she thinks about anyone or anything. Charlotte has a sharp tongue and a very sarcastic towards some people. She doesn't like to be threatened and never steps down from a challenge, Charlotte can be stubborn at times but it's only because she's doing what her mother has always taught her, follow her gut and never regret it. Category:TVD Non Canons Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Witches Category:Donovan Family Category:TVD Females Category:Female Werewolves